The purpose of this study is to examine the role of incremental epinephrine secretion as the primary mechanism protecting elderly NIDDM patients against the development of hypoglycemia during endogenous hyperinsulinemia and a 24-hour fast. Also to establish that small physiological increments in epinephrine secretion have measurable effects on glucose homeostasis in NIDDM patients.